Presently, there is little or no monitoring of the health of machines on a computer network. Generally, machines on a computer network are monitored by human operators who are alerted to detected problems on a machine-by-machine basis as they arise. This approach requires a large investment in human resources trained to recognize and resolve the underlying issues resulting in these problems, which in turn can increase the operational costs of a business. Moreover, human operators are prone to mistakes, which can result in further end-user frustration and potential loss of data.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for maintaining the health of a client machine on a computer network is needed.